The Return of the Dragon Heir
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A great empire, fallen and unjust. A young village boy with a dream. What do they have in common? Connected fates as the boy raises in attempt to be Hokage, but finds that he is the First Crown Prince of the Skye Dragon Empire and heir to a great hero!
1. So Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: The Fox Ninja.

(Believe it! The kanji just below Naruto's name translates into Fox Ninja; bet'cha all didn't see that coming.)

Okay, there are a ton of recent Naruto/Dragon stories or stories somewhere in them where Naruto has a connection with dragons and this idea has been bouncing around in my head screaming 'WRITE ME!' So I am.

Presenting a story that will blow your mind(Though it probably won't)  
Of our one and only  
Our most famous and favorite Most Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**  
STARRING AS HIMSELFAND WITH THE WHOLE GANG SUCH AS**  
HINATA HYUUGA  
SHIKAMARU NARA  
SASUKE UCHIHA  
KAKASHI HATAKE  
THE SANDAIME HOKAGE  
GAARA OF THE DESERT  
TEMARI OF THE SAND  
KANKORU THE PUPPETEER  
SAKURA HARUNO  
AND THE REST  
WITH HIM IN**

_**NARUTO THE FOX NINJA: THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON HEIR**_

_**EPISODE I**_

_**A HOPE REBORN**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**REBIRTH OF A DRAGON**_

As the fight, no duel, continued with neither ninja so much as giving an inch as their kunai clashed as steel ground against steel and stress and protesting metal could be heard through the wooded area, such was the strength of the combatants. Finally, one kunai failed under the strain and shattered as the owner's opponent drove their kunai into the heart of the other with a sadistic glee upon their face. As two bystanders look on in horror as that sadistic fiend buried their kunai even deeper. The fallen duelist than fell from the branch upon which the two had met and as the duelist fell, we see a young blonde hair boy with black fox like whisker birthmarks, three to each cheek, dressed in an orange jumpsuit with blue trim and shoulders with a white with black lined collar turned into smoke. The previous look of sadistic victory upon the opposing duelist vanished like the body into the smoke.

A blur of movement, a flash of yellow and orange, and the second duelist is sent flying from a vicious back flip heel kick to the face. Ruby red blood follows the flying duelist as he crashes up against another branch before falling into another as the person realizes what had happened as the person coughs up more blood.

'_He made me bleed and injured me greatly?!? Greatly enough to COUGH UP MY OWN BLOOD!?!' _The person loses it and howls in anger before turning yellow slitted eyes, much like those of a snake upon the offender.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD YOU WORTHLESS GENIN! FOR I AM ORCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN, THE SNAKE PRINCE!" the now identified Orchimaru the Snake Sannin pulls of the skin that had once been the face of a talented Grass Kuronichi Genin he had slain shortly before the Second Exam of the Chuunin Exam.

His true face is paler than death with a tinge of purple to the coloring with a small nose and mouth as well as purple face paint that follow his eyes to further give the impression of a snake. His voice now sounding male, but at female pitch as he yells at Naruto Uzumaki the Hidden Village in the Leaves most Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja.

"I told you not to underestimate me, because I'm tougher than I look, BELIVE IT!" Naruto retorted with a cocky fox like grin and his sapphire eyes shinning with pride and determination.

And with that said the two were once more fighting, but this time, Orchimaru pulled out his infamous sword, Kusanagi, the Grass Cutter. With it and its long blade and his terrible prowess with it, Naruto was quickly run through as the shimmering blue blade cut through his stomach and out his back all the way to the green scale like hilt with a blue bead shaped like a tomoe set in the bottom of the handgrip. Orchimaru grinned victoriously in his sadistic manner only to lose it as he coughed up blood.

"WHAT!?" he shouted in surprise as he looked down at side where Naruto had slammed a second kunai into his liver, going through and burying part of his hand in Orchimaru.

The next thing shocked the wounded Snake Sannin even more.

"SUMMON THE HOKAGE!" a breath and slight choke, "THE MISSING NIN ORCHIMARU IS SLAYING GENIN!" Orchimaru began punching, smacking, doing whatever he could do to shut up the blonde genin and to break free of him.

Naruto's reputation for being the loudest of ninja not just in dress and movement, but in voice was well earned as the village, several miles away, heard the call and ANBU were on the move as was the Sandaime Hokage. They came like the wind; the Hokage arriving after several teams of ANBU had ahead of him and stopped cold like the ANBU.

"_HURRY!"_ Naruto shouted as Orchimaru desperately tried to break free of the boy as all including his team mates, the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha and the pink haired green eyed Sakura Haruno, watch in horror as Naruto's life was now lost.

"_EVEN IN DEATH! LET GO!"_ the Snake Sannin finally broke free, but lost his sword and one of his arms.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_ it was Kakashi Hatake, his ANBU sword drawn and his Shanigan eye revealed with tears flowing from both of his eyes as he watch his student fall with the sword and arm to the forest floor far below.

"_NARUTO!"_ one of the ANBU yelled and moved to grab the boy, but was stopped by the appearance of the Snake King Manda.

"**Why have you summoned my Orchimaru," **demanded the Snake Boss.

"_Kill them, eat them, I don't care! Just __**KILL**__ them!"_ Orchimaru was furious.

"SUMMONING JUTSU! ENMA!" the Hokage called out as tears flowed from his eyes.

"SUMMONING JUTSU! ANUBIS!" Kakashi called out summoning the Dog Summon Alpha.

"**Manda and Orchimaru, it is about… time,"** Enma noticed the Hokage's eyes and that of others.

"**What has happened Kakashi?"** inquired Anubis.

"Orchimaru…killed…killed my student…Naruto," Kakashi said as more tears appeared at the painful admission.

"**You were quite fond of the boy Sarutobi, I shall be your instrument of revenge,"** Enma said.

"No, this is entirely my fault for not finishing this ten years ago!" the Hokage looked like his name, the Fire Shadow, as he readied to battle Orchimaru, his most wayward student.

"_Come then you feeble old cote and fallen shinobi! I shall __**kill you**__!"_ Orchimaru yelled.

"_**NO!"**_ A powerful voice commanded, seemingly coming from every direction as it continued, _**" IT IS I WHO WILL KILL YOU ORCHIMARU!"**_ a voice filled full of killing intent directed at the Snake Sannin and the Snake King declared.

Rising in all of his returned glory was none other than the Nine Tail Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko.

"_**I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE TWICE OVER FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE! AS PROTECTOR OF THE LAND OF FIRE, FREE OF EVIL TAINT AND CONTROL, I SHALL PROMISE YOU THAT AND YOU…WILL…BELIEVE…IT!"**_ the fox smirk he gave Orchimaru told that he had been freed of evil's control and _**HIS**_ control, by the blonde brat.

"_I SHALL BE BACK AND WHEN I DO! I'LL LET MANDA AND HIS SNAKES FEED UPON THE WHOLE OF THE LAND OF FIRE!" _Orchimaru declared as he and Manda escaped underground.

All the assemble ninja and a large number of civilians stood in terror as the mighty Nine Tail Fox stood after the duo's escape. Then without warning the Nine Tail Fox collapsed and disappeared in light.

"Where'd he go?" asked one ANBU.

Another ANBU with long purple hair spotted a man dressed in battle armor with a fox's tail and ears lying on a branch further below alerted her allies and lead the others to him. They rolled him over gently to see not only fox whiskers, but red hair and not yellow and his skin had a bronze shine to it as yellow eyes opened one colored red with blood from internal injuries.

"The boy…find him…he may yet live…" the man rasped out.

"Who are you?" the Hokage asked as a medic began to tend to the wounds out of instinct.

"You know who…the Nine Tail Fox…Kurama…but I am free now of…the taint that caused so much…so much misery and…and death…Naruto freed me… by…by being Naruto…" and with that said, the Nine Tail Fox fell into blackness of unconscious.

The assembled ninja were in shock and awe at what was said. The Nine Tail Fox was named Kurama and was the Protector of the Land of Fire, but had been under evil's influence. There had been legends of how the Nine Tail Beasts had once been great protectors, but now it seems that it could possibly be true. Kakashi shook his head. Kurama said that Naruto might still live.

"HURRY UP AND FIND NARUTO!" Kakashi heard Sasuke yell at Sakura, and that got everyone looking for the blonde enigma.

As the forest floor was being scoured, no one notice a Leaf Genin cell secretly grab the Kusanagi and Orchimaru's severed arm, or at least they thought no one notice them as they also tried to slink away like common pickpockets.

"_ENEMY SPIES!"_ Hinata Hyuuga shouted as she had found that Kabuto's Nin-Info Cards to be a little too exact in strength and capabilities, such as information on missions and ninja strengths and weaknesses as well as the strength of each village that had been partaking in the Exam and now with Orchimaru's arm and sword being secreted away by him and his teammates…

The three took off running at the raised alarm. Several teams of ANBU begin their pursuit but are stopped by the giant snakes that roam the Forest of Death. They barely avoided death themselves from the huge serpents. The monstrosities advanced, the ninja already set in the plan of action reduced them to shreds of flesh and bone and short lived clouds of smoke. Yet, for all they could do, the trio escapes. Or had they.

Hiding just beyond the range of the accursed Hyuuga's bloodline, the Byukugan, the three settle to rest and wait.

"Orchimaru will want these back now Kabuto," Yosei said.

"Don't remind me about the obvious or would you rather I kill you or have you let them know where right here," Kabuto said in a cold deadpanned voice.

Little did the trio know that they were sitting a top a roof of a hidden cabin, though being in a _hidden_ village, might have helped them learn to notice things that were actually _hidden_. Yet, they are oblivious to the fact that not more than several meters away is a hole in the roof with blood around. Naruto's point of impact.

* * *

Inside the Cabin Naruto lay in a growing pool of his own blood. He had long since learned that a Ninja's life was not long or proud, but he was a ninja anyway and he planned as Hokage to increase the rate of survival for the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, no _promised_.

Now, with so many promises left unfulfilled, he would die. He had died two weeks earlier, deadlocked with Orchimaru.

A crash.

A bang.

The drawing of a sword.

Naruto's lifeless gaze was stared into by a young man in simple clothes.

"Such a waste," the man remarked in a voice sick of needless death and destruction. The voice of a man, who had seen too much, had lost all hope, and lived out a dying tradition.

It was then he noticed the sword he had taken from with-in evil's grasp and fled to the Forest of Death with a few others. He saw the blade resonating with the boy as a blue energy enveloped him. He knew the sword was trying to save him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt great hope.

Long have many nearly perished only for this blade to revive them.

Now as he watched, something about now told him about the fact that the boy was more than meets the eye.

And then there was a bright flash, as blue energy shot through the hole in the roof as the energy marked the greatest thing to happen to the man in more than twenty years, to many more in more in than fifty… An heir had been found.

* * *

Caught in rather rough weather, a ship plowed on, hopping to outrun its pursuers. As the ship began to pass the Land of Fire, the look out cried out.

"Chakra Pillar off the port bow!" and a special crystal held aboard ship began to glow, before breaking free of his bound position, shooting out and towards the Pillar of Chakra, where a young man's true heritage is about to be discovered and is discovered.

* * *

**Astral Realm**

"_WHY DO YOU SEEK POWER?"_ one of the disembodied voices spoke, clearly male and clearly strong beyond strength.

"_YES, WHY?" _a female voice asked, but one that tells of limitless compassion and caring.

"Because I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" young, strong, determined, but kind and caring, this young voice of a boy answered.

"_YOUTH!" _another male, just as strong as the first, but clearly proud voice spoke, _"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF POWER! TO HAVE IT FOR A MERE TITLE!"_

"Like I care what you say! The Hokage is NOT a MERE title, but a position of respect and responsibility!"

"_OH! YOU WANT RESPECT AND RESPONSIBILITY. WHY?"_ A female voice inquired, clearly wise and firm, but gentle and understanding.

"To protect those most precious to me! TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE!" the boy was sincere in his words as he continued, but this time wise and sagely, "Because even if they don't accept me, even if they hate me, I will protect them from harm and enemies and lead them to peace and tranquility. It is my dream, it is not some sad ambition or a pathetic goal, it _IS_ my drive! I want to protect the village, the same as all the Hokages before! With my life if need be!"

There was a flurry of discussion as the many upon many voices spoke, remaining the young teen of a council of sorts. The voices talked in a language that Naruto did not understand, but somehow knew what they were saying. He listened to them and then the talking ceased as the clearly strongest, wisest, and most powerful of the voices spoke. It spoke in a way that reminded him of the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi.

"_**YOUNG ONE,"**_ the boy gave his full and undivided attention, _**"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"**_

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto spoke only his name and nothing else in a clam and polite manner.

"_**WHO ARE YOU'RE PARENTS?"**_

"I'm a… orphan, I do not know who my parents are or even from whence they hail," Naruto's tone was a sad one, one rarely heard anywhere else, but the confines of his home and when no one else is around.

"_**SUCH SADNESS,"**_ the voice was silent for all but a moment, _**"THE HATE OF YOU IS CLEAR. WHY?"**_

"I contain the Kyuubi-no-Yoko who tried to destroy Konoha, the day I was born," Naruto lowered his gaze, not out of shame, but in knowing the reply to that answer, but he was surprised by the reply.

"_**CONTAIN? NO MY BOY, FREED!"**_

"What do you mean?"

"_**THE NINE TAIL FOX IS A CHAMPION OF THE LAND OF FIRE, TAINTED BY EVIL, BUT YOUR HONEST AND PURE HEART AND STOUT CHARACTER HAS LONG SINCE FREED HIM OF EVIL'S GRASP! YOU ARE A HERO AND HEIR TO OUR LEGACY AS IS YOUR RIGHT BY BRITH, WE GRANT YOU THE TITLE OF PRINCE THE LAND OF SKY, HEIR TO THE GREAT SKYE DRAGON EMPIRE!!!!"**_

"!..." Naruto was both confused and silent.

Of course he had heard of the Skye Dragon Empire. It was once the most respected empire on the face of the planet. Now it had no true heir and had fallen into decay and decadence. A nation that was as twisted and evil as any that had come before and even more so. Why would he be named the prince and heir of the…

"Why me?" he asked, honest and childlike.

"_YOU ARE ALL THAT IS LEFT OF THE ROYAL LINE, THE TRUE ROYAL LINE!"_ a soft female voice spoke, seemingly closer than the rest as a pair of astral arms, slim and feminine, brought him into a loving embrace. The kind a mother would give her child.

"Mother…" Naruto said, knowing the feel from instinct.

"Your father and I were the last hope. I was but a simple homeless girl and your father was the First Crowned Prince. When his guard was taking him out from the city during the coup, I aided in his escape and we fled together to where some of my family resided, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves where a family friend became your father's Jounin Sensei, Jiriya of the Sannin, and the family was none other than Tsunade of the Sannin," there was a pause, but she continued as she remembered those glory days long ago and long gone, "The war though, shattered her heart and she began to become cold, so she left, planning on getting the problems out of her system, only to learn of our deaths. She hasn't been back since. But you were never alone as those who are members of the old royal guard were always at your back, but so few are left and only one remains in the village, Teuchi Ichiraku," Naruto's mother watched as her son practically jumped.

"Does he know mother?" Naruto wondered if the respect he got from them was genuine or not. Was it because of his heritage, the promise of a man who died, or was it true respect, the kind he truly craved.

"No, he does not know, he was in charge of your grandfather's personal guard, the Imperial Flower Troop, who also happened to be your grandfather's many wives – GIGGLE – Naruto you're expression!" Naruto truly looked like he just saw one of Gai's and Lee's Hugging Sessions and ate a really old and really sour lemon with a barrel of salt.

"I can possibly understand that, but mother, how come you were homeless?" Naruto asked as he brought himself under control.

"That is a tale for another time, but know this, I am always there for you and so will those who came before you," and with that Naruto saw his mother, his father, and his many ancestors, all nodding their approval. Then his father spoke.

"Naruto, as you can guess at what I did and it's true," Naruto's father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, "and as for the fox, I knew what happened the moment I heard of his rampage."

A moment of silence.

"You see Naruto, we, and you, are descendents of the Ten Tail Dragon who took human form and founded the Skye Dragon Empire in the Land of Sky to give people there and in its boarders safety and security. The empire was founded to protect, not oppress the people of the world. Now it is your turn to write a chapter in the great book of life and bring back the light that has been hidden. For Naruto, _'the darker the darkness is the closer to the light you are.' _Be there Naruto, be there for the people and especially be there for those who are precious to you."

"I shall father, mother, honorable ancestors, I shall be there for the people and those I hold dear and precious, for without a true reason to fight the darkness, I shall be swallowed by it," wisdom, sagely wisdom hidden by hate and anger, now shedding forth its brilliant light.

"Then go my heir and shine forth the light of hope and freedom!" the Ten Tail Dragon, Ryu spoke, "and you shall be known as Ryudo Hayabusa! My son and heir!"

Naruto was bathed in a brilliant light of gold, silver, blue, and green. None overpowering, none vying for dominance. When the light cleared, Naruto stood, dressed in the battle armor of the Ten Tailed Dragon, but that was not all. He had horns that came out from where his hairline met his forehead that curved back gently, kindly lending to his appearance as a champion. Twin Dragon Wings spouted from his back, lending to his appearance as a guardian as they were blue and teal-green and though leathery, held the appearance and feel of feathers. For in truth, they were feathered wings.

Naruto had been born again anew, though still Naruto, his appearance was fitting for the boy who would claim his birthright and restore peace to wherever evil used that which was his to do evil and harm. He was now also Ryudo Hayabusa, the heir of the Ten Tailed Dragon and First Crown Prince of the Skye Dragon Empire!


	2. Hero's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: The Fox Ninja.

(Believe it! The kanji just below Naruto's name translates into Fox Ninja; bet'cha all didn't see that coming.)

Okay, there are a ton of recent Naruto/Dragon stories or stories somewhere in them where Naruto has a connection with dragons and this idea has been bouncing around in my head screaming 'WRITE ME!' So I am.

Presenting a story that will blow your mind

(Though it probably won't)

Of our one and only

Our most famous and favorite Most Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

STARRING AS HIMSELF

AND WITH THE WHOLE GANG

SUCH AS **HINATA HYUUGA**

**SHIKAMARU NARA**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

**THE SANDAIME HOKAGE**

**GAARA OF THE DESERT**

**TEMARI OF THE SAND**

**KANKORU THE PUPPETEER**

**SAKURA HARUNO**

AND THE REST

WITH HIM IN

_**NARUTO THE FOX NINJA: THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON HEIR**_

_**EPISODE I**_

_**A HOPE REBORN**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**RETURN OF A HERO**_

* * *

The funeral for Naruto Uzumaki was held with an empty casket as his body was still missing. All ninja and a great many civilians attended, mostly those who had moved to Konoha after the Third's Law about the Fox being sealed in Naruto was made an S-Class secret and thus had no knowledge of the truth behind Naruto, but there were also the civilian supporters of the 4th Hokage who had long given shelter and aide to the boy, though in secret to prevent retaliation and still others, whose hearts could not be cold to such a lonely boy and through action were changed to support the boy. It was a hero's turn out for a state funeral; even the Lord Daimyo of the Land of Fire was there to show his respect for another unnamed faceless, but heroic ninja of his land.

The funeral was a long and sad one, as were all funerals. Naruto had long since known, well since the Land of Waves anyway, that Ninja are born, raised, trained, called upon, fight, and die. Human tools is what they were called, disposable, none important, but something had nagged at him about that. If Ninja were merely tools, why was honor so important?

Why were secrets so important?

What was in the nicknames that were given to the most elite all about?

Why was love important?

Why was loyalty so important?

Why were missions so important?

Why was being the best so important?

The answer he had realized was simple and why the Hokage were always the strongest of the Kage, the strongest of all Shinobi.

It was because Ninja were human and no human was a tool. That is why Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Land of Fire was the strongest. It was because to them, the Ninja and Samurai were not nameless faceless tools and weapons, but people choosing a hard road to protect their homes and loved ones, and _that_ was the true strength of the Will of Fire!

And he had fought and lost to a superior opponent, but his comrades and friends had fought Orchimaru and he had been defeated and soundly routed.

Of all those who cried, the members of the Konoha Eleven cried the hardest, especially Naruto's two team mates, the raven haired onyx eyed Genin Sasuke Uchiha and the pink haired emerald eyed Genin Sakura Haruno, and the blue haired pale eyed Genin Hinata Hyuuga, one of three people that Naruto had entrusted with his keen insight into what the true strength of the Will of Fire is.

Not far behind was the 3rd Hokage, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi and Chunin Iruka Umino, the Kindly Dolphin and surrogate father to Naruto, both of who held it in, to show the strength would lead the village and teach the next generation and both were the other two people Naruto had told his life changing realization to.

"Farewell the Next Great Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi felt the tears rain as the sun shone in all its brilliance much like Naruto and his attire and his happy go lucky personality that nothing could knock down.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"All preparations are ready my Lord," a soldier in black a crisp black uniform with blood red trim, his light armor was a ashen grey color, but there was an odd mark on it, a Slashed _Uchiha_ Crest.

"Excellent," the one eyed, raven haired man said as he surveyed a map of the surrounding area.

"We will find you _Resolute_, and the best way is to attack the innocent and bystanders that you and your pathetic crew would run to defend without hesitation," the man laughed manically, his onyx eye showing the crazed insanity that had taken hold of the man, the soldier didn't even blink or any of the other soldiers on the bridge, for if anything, they was just as close to sheer insanity as his superior was.

"Lord Obito!" the communications officer called out.

"Yes?" Obito Uchiha's mood had just been fouled.

"Orders directly from the Emperor are to wait and let the Sand and Sound attack the Leaf, then strike and wipe out all three enemy forces at once!" the man relayed the message, doing his best to hide the irritation at having to wait and failing miserably.

"Well, they say that letting wine sit, gives it its truest flavor, so we wait and then we have fun!" the bridge crew cheered at their commander's words.

The invasion fleet was small compared to the age old fleets from centuries ago, such as a long forgotten conflict long ago when the entire world was engulfed in war and the Arsenal of Democracy threw everything they had into the war of freedom and democracy against would be global empires… and won.

During that war, if the ships of the combatants had been lined bow to stern, one could walk across the Atlantic Ocean and not once get wet, in fact, you wouldn't even be able to see the water for a few miles in any direction.

The ships had totaled in the thousands, now a fleet of a little over a hundred and fifty dark, vile looking ships that looked like some kind of mutated monsters that barely looked like ships sat hovering in the sky ready to invade the unaware Shinobi Continent, to strike with speed surpassing striking cobras and to destroy with the power of great predators.

Yet, hidden and knowing their enemy's plan, a lone ship, as graceful as those steel giants that once roamed the seas in a time of war, but even deadlier, this great white ship is the pinnacle of sky warship construction, design, and combat class. Out on maneuvers with a good potion of the fleet when the coup occurred, it is the only ship still left in combat service of the Skye Dragon Empire and it awaits the appearance of its new Imperial heir. The _Resolute_ stands ready to fight even if it's alone and vastly outnumbered.

* * *

**Two Weeks later**

Not bothering to wait and make new plans, Orchimaru, the Self Proclaimed Otokage and former Snake Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village, attacks his birth village to conquer and destroy it and thus gain his new body and become immortal, become a god!

But now his arrogance and anger work against him as a messenger from the Village Hidden in the Sand, Suna, arrives and informs the commanding officers of the Sand ninja that the Kazekage was just found and that he had been assassinated months earlier. The leader Jounin, Baki, the Jounin-sensei to the Kazekage's children is sent reeling from the news and orders that all Sand Ninja join the Leaf and teach the upstart Sound Ninja a lesson in not messing with the Hidden Sand Village!

The battle truly turns as Taki, the Hidden Waterfall Village, arrives to join battle against Sound.

Still the odds are roughly even on paper as Sound had brought the Hidden Rain, Hidden Snow, though reluctant, and Hidden Star Villages, but even the might of four minor villages are no match for a the strength of two main villages and a minor village, even more so as Hidden Grass arrives to avenge the insult of their Genin cell's murder by Orchimaru's hand, thus putting the battle's favor solely in the hands of the Hidden Leaf.

As the battle reaches its climax, a battle royale between one self proclaimed false Kage, one appointed true Kage and six boss jounin atop the Kage Tower in the center of the Hidden Leaf, violet lights stream down from above and explosions scattered the fighting forces of the three day battle. The invasion of the Shinobi Continent has begun and half of the fighting forces have been caught by surprise.

* * *

**The Bridge of the Dreadnought _Harbinger of Death_**

Obito Uchiha laughs manically as this is better than any had hoped for! Eight villages in one spot! This was too good to be true and yet it was true. Eight armies caught in the open with no means to counterattack. They were vulnerable and exhausted from their own battle and forced marches to get to battle. Obito continued laughing as fighters were launched and shot away to begin to firing on the village and the combatants below. He leaves the bridge to seek out and kill his old friend and teammate Kakashi Hatake on the ground below.

* * *

The ninja just stopped fighting and started seeking cover from the enemy attacks. They were vulnerable enough, so they needed to find cover. What cover is found, is found to be no cover at all and the ninjas continue to flee every which way with the civilians as the shelters prove to be useless against aerial assault.

Transports started to descend as the ninja began to form small mix forces to counter the invasion of the continent. In the coming minutes, those who are truly talented at tactics and leadership will be proven and they will prove to be the leaders that will take the reins of the future and guide thus that follow to a better future, that is if they all can survived the coming storm.

The transports start to land and the troops rush out, their Naraku-Negra Rifles sending out streams of vile looking beams of violet light at their opponents, but the ninja still rally and fight back fast… and hard.

The fight quickly stalemates, but for how long?

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU captain and the Jounin sensei for the depleted Team Seven, was holding his own with help from his rival and friend Gai Maito against overwhelming odds as their students made a desperate stand to protect the rear of the retreating Academy Students fleeing from the battle and death.

"Hold the line!" yelled Kakashi, which at that moment, saw a thunderous explosion that scattered the two teams and a large number of invaders.

"My, my, Kakashi…" a voice hinting at insanity and madness, yet with a familiar ring to it, "You've put my eye to good use," Kakashi and Gai's eyes had widened, "but now I would like it back this very moment."

Stepping through the smoke was none other than Obito Uchiha, smiling madly and looking a little more than a madman himself.

"Obito… How?" Kakashi was at a loss for words, but the battle came back to him, "and why?" his voice hard.

"Because the Emperor so ordered, on both accounts, though I do feel so alive now!" at that moment, an Imperial fighter exploded as it flew over head!

Another fighter flew through the smoke, but the general outline and design could still be told as it was obscured.

"A little early, but the _Resolute _shall meet…" the fighter exited the smoke, but was not the blue and white color of the fleet, but green and gold of the Imperial Royal Guard Academy!

Obito was shocked to see a Royal Guard fighter all the way out here and now that was creating questions. The most obvious was that the Imperial Family Sword was here!

"This is perfect!" Obito laughed manically, "The young cadet who stole the Imperial Family Sword to keep it from the current Emperor! We will have it and be rewarded, as that fool will die!"

"You'll have to go through me first Obito," Kakashi said, deciding that it was now no holds bar… and removed the seal that kept his chakra at a set point.

Kakashi began to glow blue with the Hatake Bloodline, the Aura Bloodline. It quickly turned white and now his right eye held the Sharigan!

"Ready," it was a statement, not a question as Kakashi moved at a speed that Gai had never seen before!

* * *

Obito was sent flying through a straight row of twenty mobile gun platforms that had been shelling the areas still under ninja control. All twenty units promptly exploded as Obito came charging back and the fight was on.

* * *

Kakashi blocked a sweeping kick for his knees and flipped over Obito and brought his heel down for a heel drop.

* * *

Obito rolled out of the way as the ground he had been became a crater, then he threw a dozen shuriken at Kakashi, but Kakashi evaded, but failed to block Obito's flying kick to his face and was sent flying.

* * *

Kakashi recovered and blocked Obito's sword with a pair of kunai as the two stalemated.

That is until a bright blue light shot up from the next street and destroyed a dreadnaught with a single shot!

"A Chakra Cannon!?" Obito was surprised and that cost him as Sasuke Uchiha appeared under him and kicked him in the jar, sending him flying into the air.

Believing Sasuke was preparing to use the Lotus, Obito counterattacked promptly, only to see his move blocked as it added speed to Sasuke as he spun around and slammed his elbow into Obito's chest and sent him hurtling towards the ground below with Sasuke's heel burying itself in his stomach as they made impact.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke called out the attack's name.

The Chakra Cannon fired a second time and a transport took a direct hit in its weapons supplies, namely among high explosives and explosive notes, which promptly detonated taking both the ship and three nearby cruisers and a carrier with it.

Another fighter had joined the battle; this one was blue and green with a golden tail marking it as a Royal Guard fighter of the highest accord, the lead fighter of the Imperial Flower Combat Troop, the nearly all woman personal guard of the Emperor himself!

Teuchi Ichiraku smiled as he chopped on his cigar at the apparent shock of his opponents and boy they were about to get some more!

"This is General Teuchi Ichiraku of the Imperial Flower Combat Troop!" Teuchi's voice could be heard far and wide, "I hereby summon all Imperial forces loyal to the heir to the Hidden Leaf Village to stop the enemy invasion of the Shinobi Continent! Let's show those usurpers what the Imperial Military of the Skye Dragon Empire is made of!"

From hidden points all over the Shinobi continent, hidden soldiers of the Skye Dragon Empire mobilized and so did the _Resolute_!

But it was two small frigates that had been on patrol near the Land of Fire at the time of the coup that appeared first.

They were, in theory and practice, no match for dreadnoughts with heavy escorts, but these two charged in and a dreadnought of the _Tyrant_-Class was sent plummeting to the ground below as its engines and levitators were destroyed, even with working guns, the _Tryant_-Class ship fell to its and its crew's doom.

The two ships then began to go into battle against those of their own kind.

More troops arrived and with-in them was a mechanized infantry battalion which brought both tanks and self-propelled artillery with them and a couple of tank destroyers. The clash was furious.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi were still going at it once Obito had recovered and sent Sasuke through several buildings… and Kakashi was losing and nearly depleted.

"This is the power of hate you know? The greatest power comes from negative emotions, such as hate, sorrow, pain, anger, so on and so forth. I prefer hate and insanity myself," Obito walked over to where he had last sent Kakashi with a fearsome explosion of dark Chakra, which was often called Negkra and was the combination of Negative and Chakra and was a catch all term.

"I'm… not… through…" Kakashi said as his vision blurred from injuries, exhaustion, and chakra usage.

"Yes you are old friend and I shall have that eye now," reaching out to reclaim what was his, only for a blue blast to hit him from the side.

With that blast came a cry, "RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

With the smoke cleared, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there in a tattered orange jump suit.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life!"


	3. Battle P1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: The Fox Ninja.

(Believe it! The kanji just below Naruto's name translates into Fox Ninja; bet'cha all didn't see that coming.)

Okay, there are a ton of recent Naruto/Dragon stories or stories somewhere in them where Naruto has a connection with dragons and this idea has been bouncing around in my head screaming 'WRITE ME!' So I am.

Presenting a story that will blow your mind

(Though it probably won't)

Of our one and only

Our most famous and favorite Most Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

STARRING AS HIMSELF

AND WITH THE WHOLE GANG

SUCH AS

**HINATA HYUUGA**

**SHIKAMARU NARA**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

**THE SANDAIME HOKAGE**

**GAARA OF THE DESERT**

**TEMARI OF THE SAND**

**KANKORU THE PUPPETEER**

**SAKURA HARUNO**

AND THE REST

WITH HIM IN

_**NARUTO THE FOX NINJA: THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON HEIR**_

_**EPISODE I**_

_**A HOPE REBORN**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Battle and Flashback!**_

_**(Part One)**_

* * *

Explosions ripped through the Village Hidden in the Leaves and high above as former enemies become immediate allies in the terrible battle plaguing the village's, no, the whole of the Shinobi Continent's future!

Ships exploded as Chakra Cannons and Negra Cannons fired volley after volley at one another.

Fighters danced the aerial dance of death as blue and violet beams of power flew every direction hoping for the hit that counted.

The invaders found themselves digging in as heavier and heavier weapons were being brought to bear on them and the defenders began to regroup and coordinate in organized composite battalions. It would be rough going for both sides as the battle seemed to bog down with neither side now able to move forward despite each side having advantages and disadvantages. It was going to be a long battle, which neither side was prepared for.

And an orange blur shot through the village ripping the invaders infernal war machines to pieces.

The orange blue continued to fly like greased lightning through the fallen Skye Dragon Empire's invading ranks.

The orange blur stops momentarily and begins to think over, how in a few short weeks, his life was changed beyond belief, even he has trouble believing, that is until a specific fighter zooms overhead dealing death to those who would conquer and oppress. Even though he still hasn't learned all of the identification paint schemes and unit symbols, he does recognize the name and rank makers on the fighter. His future father-in-law, Teuchi Ichiraku, commander of his personal bodyguard and father of his soon-to-be first wife, Ayame.

That sends him down memory lane, even as he kills or wounds dozens of enemies trying to sneak up on him.

Though a stray thought came to mind, the fact that not to long ago he would have been against killing in such a simple manner and with such an out of hand attitude as if he was shuffling cards or something. He truly hated killing, but he knew there were times when he couldn't avoid it. Such as now, with his birth village under attack he had an obligation to defend his home. Especially the people in that home as buildings can be replaced, but lives are irreplaceable.

"I hate war," he declared bluntly, but knew that the light and darkness was being entangled that day and he had a responsibility.

He smiled at another thought that Iruka Umino, his academy teacher and surrogate big brother told him of his newest status.

"_As a ninja you are now a soldier of our village, of our land Naruto. As such you will be on call all the time to help our people and our friends and allies. You are now what they used to call a citizen soldier, because even if you were to retire, you'll always be on call. As of the moment you become commissioned Naruto Uzumaki, as the old saying goes, you're the truest sense of citizenry, the soldier of our people for you have earn that right with hard work that you've preformed constantly and the readiness to shoulder great burden and responsibility. Even when others get in because of who their families are and how much money they can throw around, you got in on your own, marking you as the future of our village and undoubtly one who has truly earned the right to lay claim to the title of Hokage. You are a champion and hero Naruto, a shining example of how ninja should work hard."_

Then he remembered Kakashi Hatake's words when he pulled Naruto to the side back at the Memorial Stone when he actually became a Genin.

"_Remember Naruto, a life of ninja is hard, but you've known greater hardship before even now, but that was a dress rehearsal for what you will be going through in the near future, that is if you don't become like so many other heroes our village has produced. Remember Naruto, you stand on guard with your new brothers and sisters."_

Naruto had felt the impact of those words and had begun to work twice as hard to meet expectations he thought he would have to meet. It wasn't until the Land of Waves was over and the issue buried in the mountain of paperwork on the Hokage's desk, much to his displeasure, that Naruto began to calm down and act in a way that began to give way with the movement of time. He began to act even more like a ninja at times, some though would say as an adult. He would be a good leader and people around the village came to see a different side of him. A side that bore a serious undertone that covered him in the fact that he was a ninja now, having survived a life or death situation and seen death in all its horrid forms.

Now his days wanting only to be _the_ _respectable_ Hokage were over.

Now his days as wanting to be _a_ _respected_ Hokage were over.

Now his days as a ninja striving to be Hokage to protect and lead his village were over.

Now he would work hard to be Hokage and the Emperor of his lost heritage, his father's homeland, the Skye Dragon Empire.

A respected and heroic leader who would lead the people with a strong sense of Justice, a high degree of Wisdom, and finally with a heart of Compassion, but with the skills of a ready warrior to protect his people from the harm others would inflict upon them, even though he only knew Konoha, he would be no different in learning about his new home and seeing it back to greatness.

It would be a long road and he would need powerful allies, but for now, he had more immediate concerns outside of his enemies, like his new fiancé and the fact that he was going to have to build a rather large family, by himself. Oh the joys of having more than one wife.

"I don't even want to know how bad the mood swings are going to be during the pregnancy part," he mumbled, but still smiled.

He truly did love Ayame.

* * *

_**Flashback to a month earlier**_

A boy clad in great armor stood before the apparent civilian who promptly dropped to one knee and acknowledged with the words…

"Hail my Lord Prince, I await your command!" the one time Royal Guard Cadet spoke.

"How long?" Naruto spoke as he looked himself over to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Two weeks at best guess my Lord Prince," was the prompt answer.

"And you are?" Naruto looked at the man who looked young, but to know Naruto's heritage…

"Second Year Royal Guard Cadet Ryoga Saotome, My Prince," the response was once more prompt.

The man had no identifying features that would make him unique, save two things, the right third of his brown hair was actually silver with a deep blue shine to it and his brown eyes held a guarded hope, as though seeing something to hope for, but not wanting to have hope or see hope.

"We will rebuild the honor of the Empire, once it is free of evil's hold," Naruto said with the same confidence that was his hallmark on the battlefield.

"Hai! For the Freedom and Restoration of the Empire!" Ryoga intoned with a guarded smile.

'_Note to self, work on that whole guarded deal and get him to see hope and live for it,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**A week later**

**Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

"Sorry we're close," Ayame Ichiraku said without looking up at the customers that had arrived.

Her voice sounded tired, but truth was, she was still sadden over Naruto's death and she had still yet to recover, but then again, only the cold and the cruel would be on their feet so quickly, unless you were like Gai Maito and his student Rock Lee who were living life so that the fallen could sleep in peace, knowing they were missed, but their friends and loved ones lived life for them and themselves.

"If you would indulge us Lady Ichiraku," an unfamiliar voice spoke to her, though it sounded cultured and addressed her as some high official.

Looking up she saw two men, or so she guessed from their height, though one was noticeably taller than the other. The taller of the two had an odd hair color combination, while the other wore a hood that hid all, but his chin and the front of his neck with a shadowed illusion. Yet, he felt familiar, like she knew him and felt calm and safe in his presence.

She shook her head and was about to repeat herself when the taller of the two spoke.

"Perhaps if you asked your father, the once General Teuchi Ichiraku, to come out, we can discuss the issue of his returning to his duties in the Imperial Guard instead," the taller one spoke again, then as an after thought, "but with the true heir of the throne."

The door to the store room opened and Teuchi Ichiraku walked out with a grim look on his face.

"Father?" Ayame was confused.

"Cadet Saotome, eh," there was a pregnant pause, "So you found a true heir, I didn't think there were any," Teuchi eyed the second man, feeling something familiar.

"I was not actively searching, but the sword found him and so did the Royal Crystal," Cadet Saotome spoke again.

"What!?" Teuchi hissed out, knowing that the Royal Crystal was lost, reporting found and protected by loyalists to the true line.

"May I present his Royal Highness, First Crowned Prince, Ryudo Hayabusa," the Cadet bowed off to the side, indicating his friend.

The two looked at second figure as he removed the brown cloak revealing battle armor long thought lost, but it was when the hood was removed, that both felt their joy soar.

"May I also remind the General of his agreement with his Lord Emperor," the cadet added and the older man could only laugh a belly laugh.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

As the orange clad hero sighed at the thought of ending this battle and spending some quality time with his wife, which his muses of what would happened were cut short when a black haired blue shirt and white shorts wearing flying object decided he was an excellent answer for his braking problem.

"SASUKE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT IF THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Two men in black robes with red clouds on them were assisting the defenses as their former leader would be in a bad mood after finding out that there were now issues to his plans of global conquest and immortality, including the one with him, Pein leader of Aktsuki, being dead.

"So we're joining up with the good guys," the shark man said.

"Yes," replied his badger ally.

"Who'd thunk," was the final thing said as battle was once more the topic.

* * *

**Back with Obito, Kakashi, and the Orange Blur**

**After Obito found out how painful a low powered Rasengan truly is**

"Naruto," Kakashi felt his eye twitch, "I'm supposed to be the late one with the terrible excuses."

"So you want me to admit that I've been busy with Teuchi daughter?" Naruto said with a smile that reminded Kakashi of his late sensei after the guy had spent some time with his late wife.

"Naruto we're only thirteen…"

"FOURTEEN!"

"Yes, but not quite there yet and it's beside the point," Kakashi sighed, how was he going to stop Naruto from making the mistakes he had made.

"Oi! But I have too and besides, old man Teuchi is the commander of my late grandfather's, now my personal guard, the Imperial Flower Combat Troop, who are also the wives of the Imperial Emperor," Naruto stated bluntly and added, "so its only natural that I would be engaged to his daughter Ayame and man is she a screamer," Naruto remembered when he had caught a white haired pervert watching them, "she also has aim that would put any shinobi to shame when comes to throwing weapons."

One thought came to Hatake Kakashi's mind, _'the self proclaimed Super Prevert, Jiriya of the Sannin got caught,' _then he got giddy inside, _'_**MY**_ student is going to be staring in the next issue! I need to teach Naruto the Chidori Mark Two, and I still need to come up with a better name for it.'_

"Now onto the matter at hand, Obito of the Uchiha," Naruto took a stance neither recognized, not that they would.

Much as the Hyuuga had the Gentle Fist, much as the Uchiha had the Interceptor Fist, the Skye Imperial Family had the Flying Dragon Style. Yet, unlike the other two, this style was about balance.

Speed was a major part of all combat, but defense and accuracy was sacrificed, sometimes even offense.

Defense was also equally important, but as with speed, there were sacrifices.

Offense was critical in a fight and thus is more important than speed or defense, to some though, it held the same importance.

Then there was Accuracy.

What was the point of having offense, speed, and defense if you couldn't hit your target!

Then there is one other thing, Stamina, for without stamina, combat was an exercise in futility.

These five points are what govern the Flying Dragon Martial Arts Style and it is with this style that Naruto stands up to the fallen student of his father, and to show the world that the Empire still has an heir to its throne and a future of honor and glory to behold.

"Uzumaki, eh?" Obito was careful; this was one tough nut to crack.

Obito knew all there was to know on Naruto, but as he stared at the boy, it was clear that there was information missed, forgotten, or worse, still hidden from the intelligence service. Obito remembered that the Rasengan had belonged only to Jiriya the Toad Sage of the Sannin and its creator, his former teacher, Minato Namikaze.

This would mean that it could only have been Jiriya to teach the boy, but Jiriya had been accounted for the whole time, save for that time he was caught spying on a young couple, a young brunette female and a young… blonde… male.

'The report said that the girl's name was Ayame Ichiraku… Oh damn!' and just as Obito thought that, another _Tyrant_-Class Dreadnaught exploded overhead.

_Resolute_ had just arrived, but Obito ignored it.

"So, after faking your death, you hid with the commander of your grandfather's personal bodyguard and his daughter, who happens to also be your fiancé," Obito stated as the debris began to rain down atop the two combatants.

"No, even Old Man Ichiraku didn't know of my heritage, not until I turned up ready for battle," and with that Naruto transformed into his battle form, he shone into the darkness, chasing it away with light of his strength and resolve to protect his home and people!

The main hull of the_Tyrant_ fell atop them as the too rushed to meet in battle.

* * *

Next up in the next chapter will be the tale of how Uchiha Madara did not end up in Obito and the fact that he now commands a fleet of warships attempting to conquer the continent of his birth.

So no worries and the story of the _Resolute_ shall also be told!

That's why this is Part One!


End file.
